A life worth saving
by Dakota411
Summary: Velia, Lia for short. Her life was a spiraling mess, until she met him. He saved her.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Velia Oswald. Lia for short. That's my name. Velia is "concealed" In Latin. That's how I felt. Concealed. Everything about me was a secret, I told no one anything. Until I met him, Draco Malfoy. He changed me. I know it sounds cliché, but it's completely true. He changed me, and helped me. Without him, I wouldn't be here today, and for that I am eternally grateful.

I will explain everything about myself as my story is told. I will be telling it of course, no one knows it better than I do. Then again, no one else experienced it. Let's begin.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm came on, loud pop music started blaring through my room. I hated pop, which is why I set my clock to that station, it would wake me. I got out of bed and turned off my alarm, setting it to the ipod setting. Asking Alexandria started blaring through my room. I grabbed my new wand and went to my bathroom. It was nice having something to channel my powers through, it really made using them a lot easier. I did a few spells my mother taught me to do my makeup and hair. I inspected my now straight red hair in the mirror and and grabbed the tips at my shoulders. "I really need my ends trimmed." I said to myself.

I walked to my closet and picked out the outfit I had chosen the night before. My comfortable yet still look good on me jeans and a Devil Wears Prada T-shirt. I put on the outfit and grabbed my doc martin boots. After getting ready I moved my suitcase to the hall and grabbed my i-pod, phone and satchel. I was ready to go. I left my mom a note before walking out. I didn't necessarily want to say bye to her. I honestly didn't care to see her at all. After setting the note down on the foyer table I walked out the front door.

Dear mom,

Left for school. See you at Halloween, or Christmas, whatever the first holiday is. You'd think that Halloween would be a holiday at this school considering the circumstances. But that's just my thoughts. Sorry I didn't wake you to say bye. But you're cranky in the mornings.

Love, Lia

Of course the last part wasn't true, she was cranky but I just didn't want to say bye. Anyway, I walked out to the woods behind our town home, yes, were poor, and went a good distance out. I then used a transportation spell to take me to the train station.

"Platform 9 ¾" I said to myself looking at my train ticket that was sent with my Hogwarts pamphlet. I looked up at the signs with the platform numbers. "That isn't possible." I squinted my eyes and shook my head. I looked around double checking, very confused. "Hey" I heard beside me. I looked over to see a boy, about my height, brown messy hair and circular glasses. "Hi" I said quietly. "I couldn't help but notice your ticket. You look confused. Hogwarts?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Im Harry Potter" He said. "Velia Oswald." I said. "Follow me." He turned around and began walking to a brick wall. "Do exactly as I do." He started, then I watched as he thought it over. "On second thought, give me your hand." He held his hand out. I was hesitant at first. This is a stranger, though he knew my predicament. I placed my hand in his lightly. "Were going to run into that wall." He stated. I looked at him weirdly. "Are you nuts?" I said. "Just trust me." He said. "I never trust people." I stated. "But ill do it."

We ran full speed at the wall. Surprisingly, we went straight through it. "Woah, okay." I said as we came out on the other side. "I felt the same when I first did it. What year are you?" He asked. "Um im not sure exactly, I'm just recently 16, and this is my first year here." I explained. "Oh, you'll be a fifth year, along with me." We started to walk towards the train. "When you get there, you'll have to go through the sorting with the first years though, so you know what house you're in." He said. "House?" I asked. "Did you read the pamphlet? It tells you everything you need to know." He said. "Oh okay. Thanks." I said. "No problem." He smiled and then walked off towards some people that I'm assuming he knew.

"This is going to be…difficult." I said to myself looking down to my unopened pamphlet. I sighed and went to board the train.


End file.
